Lista dos Apelidos
Frequentemente, os personagem usam diversos apelidos ou nomes falsos para se comunicarem. Eis aqui a lista completa: Por Anthony Cooper * Ben: Bug-Eye - (Olho de Inseto) * Locke: Bald Headed Bastard - (Careca Bastardo) Por Arzt * Hurley: Pally - (Camarada) * Kate: Princess - {Princesa) * Danielle: Madame Nutso - (Madame Maluca) * Ele Mesmo: o próximo Por Ben * Nomes falsos: Henry Gale * Ele mesmo: Dr. Linus * Anthony Cooper: - (O Homem de Tallahassee) Por Big Mike * Ana Lucia: A.L. Por Boone * Jack: Doc, Savior - (Doutor, Salvador) * Kate: Tracker - (Investigadora) * Locke: The Man - {O Homem) * Shannon: Functioning Bulimic, The Player, Princess, Shan - (Bulêmica, A Jogadora, Princesa, Shan) * Sawyer: Hick - (Caipira) Por Charlie * Aaron: Turnip-head, the Midget, the cherub - (Cabeça de Nabo, Anão, Anjo) * Boone: Pretty Boy - (Garoto Bonito) * Desmond: The Bearded Wonder, Brother, Dessy, Des - (O Andarilho Barbado, Irmão, Dessy, Des) * Ethan: The Bad Guy, The Freak - (O Cara Mau, O Louco) * Francis: Old Man - (Velho Homem) * Hurley: , Happy-Go-Lucky Good Time Hurley - (Colonel Bloody Kurtz, Feliz sortudo e boa praça Hurley) * Locke: Bald Wanker, Geezer, Freak of Nature, Great White Hunter - (Cara Velho, Fenômeno da Natureza, Grande Caçador Branco) * Lucy: Luce, Saucy Siren - (Luce, Mulher Atrevida) * A Ilha: Bloody Island, Fresh Wide Open, Middle of Nowhere, the Creepy Jungle, Sandy Shore of Depression - (Ilha Maldita, Fresh Wide Open, Meio do Nada, Floresta Pavorosa, Depressão de Areia) * Jack: Mr. Ha Ha - (Sr. Ha Ha) * Jin: Uncle Jin - (Tio Jin) * Mikhail: Cyclops, One-Eyed Maniac - (Ciclope, Maníaco de Um Olho) * Sun: Auntie Sun - (Tia Sun) Por Charlotte *Hurley: Luv - (Amor) *Daniel Faraday: Dan Por Claire * Aaron: Sweety, Sweetheart - (Docinho, Meu Bem) * Ela Mesma: The Pregnant Girl, Weird Amnesia Chick Por Christian Shephard * Ana Lucia: Sarah, Kiddo - - (Sarah, Garota) * Jack: Kiddo - (Garoto) * Claire: Kiddo, Honey - (Garota, Querida) Por Desmond * Geral: Brother (or Sister), Pal - (Irmão ou Irmã, Amigo) * Locke: Box Man - (Homem da Caixa) * Nikki: the dead girl - (A Garota Morta) * Penelope: Pen, Penny * Os Outros: The Hostiles - (Os Hostis) Por Dave * Dr. Brooks: Shrink - (Psicólogo) * Hurley: Amigo, Baby, Big Guy, Dude, Hombre, Man - (Amigo, Bebê, Grande Homem, Cara, Homem, Homem) * Libby: Megacute Blond Chick - (Garota Loira Super Linda) Por Donovan * Desmond: Des (Dez) Por Edward Mars * Diane: White Trash Mom - (Porcaria Branca de Mãe) * Kate: Kiddo - (Garota) * Atendente de Vôo: Sweetheart - (Meu Bem) Por Hibbs * Sawyer: Sawbucks - (Nota de 10 dólares) Por Howard L. Zukerman * Paulo: The Wolfgang Puck of Brazil - (Wolfgang Puck do Brasil ) Por Hurley * Aaron: Poor Island Baby - (Pobre Bebê da Ilha) * Carmen: Patch of Beauty - (Remendo de Beleza) * Claire: Cute Blond - (Loira Bonita) * Danielle: Crazy French Chick, French Chick, French Lady - (Garota Francesa Louca, Garota Francesa, Senhora Francesa) * Desmond: Desmundo * Edward: Johnny Fever - (Homem Febre) * Geral: Dude - (Cara) * Ele Mesmo: The Fat Guy, Hurley (real name Hugo Reyes), The Master - (O Cara Gordo, Hurley (nome verdadeiro Hugo Reyes), O Mestre) * Jack: Mr. Haha - (Sr. Haha)'' * Kate: The Fugitive - '''(A Fugitiva) * Neil: Frogurt - (Frogurt) * Roger: Roger Workman - (Operário Roger) * Sawyer: Steamrolled Harry Potter, Chain Smoking Jackass, Red... neck... Man - (Harry Potter Destrambelhado, Chaminé de Fumaça, Burro, Trabalhador...braçal...) * Starla: Star-la * Walt: Kid-o - (Criança) Por Jack * Ana Lucia: Ana * Sawyer: Cowboy * A Ilha: Heart of Darkness - (Coração da Escuridão) Por Johnny:chupa pirocao(chupetero) * Hurley: Pony Boy, Huggy Bear - (Pônei, Urso do Abraço) Por Juliet * Colleen: Coll * Daniel Faraday: Dan Por Kate * Nomes falsos: Annie, Lucy, Maggie Ryan, Monica Callis, Joan Hart * Sawyer: Tex, James - (Texano, James) * Kevin Callis: Kev * Claire: Honey - (Querida) * Juliet: A Moça Loira Por Kelvin Joe Inman * Os Outros: The Hostiles - (Os Hostis) * Desmond: Des, Desmundo Por Liam * Charlie: Baby Bro, Baby Brother, Charlie Boy, Choir Boy, Rock God - (Irmão Bebê, Pequeno Charlie, Garoto Cantor, Deus do Rock) Por Locke * Jack: Doctor - (Doutor) * Michael: Pop - (Pai) * Ele Mesmo: The Hunter, Old Uncle Johnny - (O Caçador, Velho Tio Johnny) * Os Outros: Pharisees - (Fariseus) * Ben: - (O Homem por trás da Cortina) Por Michael * Nomes Falsos: Kevin Johnson * Boone: Attack Dog - (Cão de Ataque) * Locke: Mount Baldy - (Monte Careca) * Sayid: Sheriff - (Xerife) * Walt: Little Man - (Homenzinho) * Ele Mesmo: Old Man - (Velho Homem) * A Ilha: Damn Island, Haunted Damn Jungle - (Droga de Ilha, Floresta Assombrada) * Armas de Sawyer: "Your Best Friend" - (Suas Melhores Amigas) Por Miles * Jack: Handsome - (Bonitão) * Daniel: Genius - (Gênio) * Hurley: Tubby, Teletubie - (Gordo, Teletubie) * Sayid: The Arab - (O Árabe) Por Naomi * Daniel: Headcase - (Problemático) * Frank: Drunk - (Bêbado) * Miles: Ghostbuster - (Caçador de Fantasmas) * Charlotte: Anthropologist - (Antropóloga) Por Neil * Hurley: Tubby, Bro - (Gordo, Brou) * Bernard: Bernie - (Bernie) Por Paulo * Sawyer: Hillbilly - (Homem do Campo) Por Penny * Desmond: Sweetie, Des (Dez) - (Docinho, Des) Por Pickett * Juliet: Julesmarih Por Rose * Bernard: Rambo - (Rambo) * Charlotte: Reddy (Ruivinha) * Miles: Shorty (Baixinho) Por Sawyer Pessoas:marih * Nomes Falsos: Sawyer (nome verdadeiro James Ford) * Ele Mesmo: Big Bad Wolf, New Sheriff in Town - (Lobo Mau, Novo Xerife na Cidade) * Aaron: Baby Huey, Little baby, Gandhi - (Baby Huey, Bebezinho) * Alex: Lollipop, Sheena, Sally Slingshot, Underdog - (Pirulito, Sheena, Sally Estilingue, Underdog) * Ana Lucia: Ana Lulu, Cupcake, Hot Lips, Lulu, Ponce de Leon, Rambina, Little Red Riding Hood, Lucy, Muchacha, Sister - (Ana Lulu, Cupcake, Hot Lips, Luluzinha, Ponce de Leon, Rambolina, Chapeuzinho Vermelho, Lucy, Muchacha, Irmã) * Anthony: Pops - (Pai) * Ben: The Artist Formerly Known As Henry Gale, The Big Kahuna, George (reference to Of Mice and Men), The Boss, Captain Bunny Killer, Bug-eyed Freak, Gizmo, Yoda - (O Artista Antes Conhecido Como Henry Gale, O Grande Kahuna, George (referência ao livro Ratos e Homens), O Chefe, Capitão Matador de Coelhos, Louco de Olhos Arregalados, Gizmo, Yoda) * Bernard: Bernie, Norma Rae, Aunt Suzy - (Bernie, Norma Rae, Tia Suzy) * Boone: Metro - (Metrossexual) * Cassidy: Cass, Dimples - (Cassie, Covinha do Rosto) * Charlie: Amigo, Babynapper, Chuckie, Has-Been Pop Star, Jiminy Cricket, Limey Little Runt, Munchkin, Oliver Twist, Reject From VH1 Has-Beens, Tattoo, Hobbit ,Sport - (Amigo, Seqüestrador de Bebê, Chuckie, Já foi um Pop Star, Grilo Falante, Anãozinho, Munchkin, Oliver Twist, Rejeitado pelo canal VH1, Tattoo, Hobbit, Bom Garoto) * Charlotte: Red - (Ruiva) * Christian: Daddy - (Papai) * Cindy: Earhart (Amelia Earhart, aviadora norte-americana) * Claire: Bar- (possibly Barbie), Mamacita, Missy Claire, Pregnant Girl - (Possivelmente Barbie, Mamãezinha, Claire Desaparecida, Garota Grávida) * Daniel Faraday: DaniBoy,nerd, Dilbert * Danielle: French Chick, French Woman - (Garota Francesa, Mulher Francesa) * Mr. Eko: Mr. Ed, Shaft - (Sr. Ed, Shaft) * Ethan: Jungle Boy, Ringer - (Garoto da Selva, Sineiro) * Hurley: Annoying, Avalanche, Babar, Block-head, Deepdish, Ese, The Grape Ape, Grimace, Hammo, Hoss, International House of Pancakes, Jabba, Jethro, Jumbotron, Kong, Lardo, Mongo, Muttonchops, Number One Draft Pick, Pork Pie, Pillsbury, Rerun, Rotund, Stay-Puft, Sabu, Snuffy, Hero - (Barulhento, Avalanche, Babar, Cabeça de Quarteirão, Prato Fundo, Ese, João Grandão, Grimace, Presunto, Hoss, Casa Internacional das Panquecas, Jabba, Jethro, Jumbotron, Kong, Toucinho, Mongo, Costela de Carneiro, Número Um, Torta de Porco, Pillsbury, Rerun, Ator Obeso, Stay Puft, Sabu, Snuffy, Herói) * Jack: Amarillo Slim, Chico, Cool Hand, Cowboy, Daniel Boone, Doc, Dr. Do Right, Dr. Giggles, Dr. Quinn, The Hero, Hoss, Jack''ass, El Jacko, Metro, Sheriff, St. Jack, The Doc, Sundance - '(Amarillo Slim, Criança, Cool Hand, Cowboy, Daniel Boone, Doutor, Doutor Do Right, Doutor Giggles, Doutor Quinn, O Herói, Hoss, Jack Burro, El Jacko, Metrossexual, Xerife, São Jack, O Médico, Sundance)' * Jin: Chewie, Bruce, Chief, Daddy-o, Jin-Bo, Jin Sr., Kato, Mr. Miyagi, Papa-san, Sulu - '(Chewie, Bruce, Chefe, Papaizinho, Jin-Bo, Jin Senhor, Kato, Sr. Miyagi, Papa-san, Sulu)' * Jin e Sun juntos: Crouching Tiger and Hidden Dragon - '(O Tigre e o Dragão)' * Karl: Chachi, Cheech, Bobby (Brady) - '(Chachi, Cheech, Bobby)' * Kate: Baby, Belle of Ball, Boar Expert, Freckles, Girl, Honey, Kiddo, Magellan, The Mighty Huntress, Pippi Longstocking, Puddin, Sassafras, Sheena, Shortcake, Sugarpop, Sweetheart, Thelma, Timmy, Woman - '(Bebê, Bela do Baile, Experiente em Javalis, Sardenta, Menina, Querida, Garota, Fernão de Magalhães, A Caçadora Poderosa, Pipi Meialonga, Pudim, Sassafrás, Sheena, Bolo de massa frágil, Doçura, Meu Bem, Thelma, Timmy, Mulher)' * Lapidus: Kenny Rogers, Shaggy - '(Kenny Rogers, Salsicha)' * Libby: Shrink, Moonbeam - '(Psicóloga, Raio de Lua)' * Locke: Bald Bastard, Daniel Boone, Hoss, Johnny Boy, Johnny Locke, Mr. Clean, Brutus, Gimpy McCrutch, Tarzan - '(Careca Bastardo, Daniel Boone, Hoss, Garoto Johnny, Johnny Locke, Mr. Clean, Brutus, Gimpy McCrutch, Tarzan)' * Michael: Boss, Captain, Chief, Daddy, Han, Hoss, Mickey, Mike, Mikey - '(Chefe, Capitão, Chefe, Papai, Han, Hoss, Mickey, Mike, Mikey)' * Munson: Costanza, Killer, Murgatroid - '(Constanza, Assassino, Murgatroid)' * Nikki & Paulo juntos: Jabronies, Nina & Pablo - '(Jabronies, Nina e Pablo)' * Pickett: Boss, Chinatown, Broken Nose Guy, Barry Blockhead - '(Chefe, Chinatown, Cara de Nariz Quebrado, Barry Estúpido)' * Paulo: Zorro - '(Zorro)' * Roger: DHARMA janitor, Skeletor - '(Faxineiro da DHARMA, Esqueleto)' * Sayid: Abdul, Al Jazeera, Ali, Boss, Buddy, Captain A-rab, Captain Falafel, Chief, Damn Arab, Gen-u-ine I-raqi, Genius, Mohammed, Omar, Our resident Iraqi, Terrorist - '(Abdul, Al Jazeera, Ali, Chefe, Amigo, Capitão A-rab, Capitão Falafel, Chefe, Árabe Idiota, Iraquiano Genuíno, Gêneo, Mohammed, Omar, Nosso Iraquiano Residente, Terrorista)' * Shannon: Sticks, Sweet Cheeks, Barbie - '(Varetas, Bochechas Fofas, Barbie)' * Sun: Betty, Tokyo Rose, Sunshine, Madame Butterfly - '(Betty, Tokyo Rose, Luz do Sol, Madame Butterfly)' * Os Outros: Perverts - '(Pervertidos)' * Tom "Barbudo": Zeke, Bluebeard - '(Zeke, Barba Azul)' * Walt: Kazoo, Short Round, Tattoo - '(Kazoo, Indiana Jones e o Templo Perdido, Tattoo)' * 'Hurley, Charlie e Aaron juntos': Three Men and a Baby - '(Três Homens e um Bebê)' * '''Líderes dos Sobreviventes:' A-team - (Time A) * Autoridades: Boss - (Chefe (sempre com um tom sarcástico)) * Várias pessoas assim como objetos inanimados: Son of a bitch - (Filho da Puta (aparentemente a preferida de Sawyer)) Lugares, Objetos e Eventos: * Kombi da DHARMA: Hippie car - (Carro Hippie) * A Ilha: Home, Home Sweet Home, Island Town, Jungle of Mystery, The Magic Forest, This Rock, Middle of Damn Nowhere, Mt. Vesuvius, The Wild, Monkey Island - (Casa, Lar Doce Lar, Cidade da Ilha, Floresta do Mistério, A Floresta Mágica, Essa Rocha, Meio da Droga do Nada, Monte Vesúvio, A Floresta, Ilha dos Macacos) * As Cavernas: Cavetown - (Cidade das Cavernas) * O Tubarão: Old Toothy, Toothy Sonofabitch - (Velho Dentado, Filho da Mãe de Dentes) * Dinamite: Boom Sticks - (Varetas de Boom) * Daonde vem os ursos polares: Bear Village - (Vila dos Ursos) * Sexo: Caught in a net, Afternoon Delight - (Preso em uma Rede, Aproveitar a Tarde) Por Sayid * Nomes Falsos: Najeev * Essam: Old Man - (Velho Homem) Por Shannon * Boone: Bone-Head, Captain America, Dumbass, God's Friggin' Gift to Humanity - (Cabeça de Osso, Capitão América, Burro, Presente Maldito de Deus para a Humanidade) * Jack & Sawyer juntos: (para Kate) your two boyfriends - (Seus Dois Namorados) * Locke: Psycho, Nutcase - (Doido, Maluco) * Paulo & outros homens: random guys - (Caras Aleatórios) * As Cavernas: The Rape Caves - (As Cavernas do Estupro) * A Ilha: Craphole Island, Mystery Frickin' Island - (Buraco de Merda de Ilha, Ilha Louca Misteriosa) Por Tom * Juliet: Julie Referências Para ver as referências dos apelidos, e entender o motivo pelo qual eles são apelidados, clique aqui. Categoria:sofia *